


Group Hug

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Reggie and the Full Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is the luckiest motherfucker in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Group Hug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/gifts).



> For the prompt of _Dewees walks in on party of your choice (this can be an actual party or like people making out or something)_ from dapatty.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

James doesn't even have to open the door; there are drunken people spilling out of the house like it's a frat party during homecoming. Except it's not a frat party, it's the _after party_ at some girl's house, down the road from the venue.

There's a mix of scene kids in too much black eyeliner, techs, roadies, and guys desperate to get laid. Most of them can truthfully claim to be in a band, and that just ups their game. Girls dig guys in bands. James grins.

It's loud inside, the music pounding out of a decent sound system, and there's probably an endless supply of cheap beer and jungle juice in the kitchen. It smells like sweat and booze and underneath it all is the burning scent of pot and cigarettes.

It feels like home.

James leers good-naturedly at a woman with some sweet tats, and she raises an interested eyebrow in return. James points toward the liquor and she tips her plastic solo cup at him, smiling. "I'll be right back," he shouts over the music, and she looks confused and shrugs. He holds up a finger. "Wait."

The flow of bodies pushes him into the kitchen and he manages to snag a cup of the jungle juice. It's actually not bad, though he almost chokes on an unexpected piece of watermelon. "Classy," he mutters, mostly to himself.

He tries to move upstream back to the girl with the tattoos, but fails to win against the tide of partiers, so he lets himself be pushed into the living room. He sees the My Chem guys and as he drifts by, he reaches out.

Frankie grabs his hand and pulls him into their space, and there's laughter and trash-talking and Ray's describing some riff he heard, and Mikey and Gerard are explaining an obscure variant of D&D they want to try and Frankie's bouncing like a caffeinated squirrel and Bob is glowering from the corner and it makes his heart squeeze in his chest, a little, because this is his family.

"I love you dudes," he bellows before trying to hug them all. Gerard gets squished under Mikey and Frank, and Ray can't stop giggling. James gets elbowed in the face but it's okay, it's good. He can deal with black eyes and split lips, as long as he's got these guys in his life.

-fin-


End file.
